Nebula-X (2nd)
with UPN |forumurl = http://nebula-x.co.cc |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nebula-x |ircchannel = #nebula-x |joinurl = http://nebula-x.co.cc/index.php?/forum/1-the-gateway/ |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Nebula-X |othernotes = }} Charter Article I. Registration Section 1. Requirements A. Applying nations will register at Nebula-X’s off-site forums in the designated forum. B. Nations not actively involved in wars may continue with the process. C. All nations that are currently involved in any military confrontation must get all conflicts resolved before acceptance into the Nebulain family can be granted. D. Assistance with military conflicts may be offered this will be decided on a case by case basis. E. All nations below 6,000 nations strength will be required to attend the Nebulain Academy. F. Any applicant found lying will be delayed by at least a day for further questioning before full admittance is allowed if he is not denied. Section 2. The Application Process A. All Applicants shall post on the designated forum, following the format outlined in the forum. B. Applications will be reviewed by the Internal Department within 48 hours. C. Applicants shall read the charter and they should be wearing the Alliance Affiliation of "NX Applicant", switching the “Team Color” to Purple sphere. (unless permission has been granted to remain on current team color) D. Each applicant will then be moved to a review room where they will be asked questions by the Senior Nebulain membership body. (this process may last as long as 10 days). E. Upon completion of the review process you will be welcomed into the Nebulain clan. Article II. Nebulain membership rights and responsibilities. Section 1. Definition of a Nebulain A. A Nebulain is any nation who has successfully completed the application process proving themselves worthy, active and able to carry the Nebulain flag. B. As a Nebulain you will be respectful to all other nations both inside and apart from Nebula-X, this includes behavior not only on our forums but the OWF forums. C. All Nebulains have the liberty to express their views freely in a professional manner. Disrespect of another nation or government members will not be tolerated. D. Any nation who tarnishes the Nebulain name is subject to make appropriate actions to clear our name, any nation not willing to do so is subject for disciplinary actions as seen fit by a tribunal. Section 2. Memberships Rights A. All Nebulains are protected and entitled to economic support sponsored by the Nebula-X Government. B. Nebula-X has a vast group of resources and guides available for use of her members. C. Any nation who comes under attack in any form (tech raids, war, verbal) has the entire Nebula-X family to defend them. D. Any member has the right to petition the Senate or the Government with grievances. E. Any member who has a case with the Senate will be allowed to come to a hearing at reasonable time of his convenience. Section 3. Responsibilities A. All Nebulains are expected to remain active not only within our forums but also on the OWF Forums and Internet Relay Chat. B. All Nebulains are required to defend Nebula-X and her allies and to serve the Alliance with the best of their abilities. C. Nebulains are expected to understand and follow all laws and regulations that are bestowed upon them. Section 4. Resignations A. Nebulains who wish to resign from the alliance are free to do so at anytime, however they must first check with the Ministry of Finance and pay back aid to designated nations. B. Nebulains who leave during a State of War, to fight among the Enemies of NX, shall never be allowed to return. C. Nebulains that leave during a State of Peace, and have left on good terms, may be allowed to return to NX. Section 5. Removal A. If a member of NX is found to be breaking the Charter,the Emperor may revoke the Membership Privileges from the said Member. The ex-Member is to remove the Alliance Affiliation within 48 hours of removal or face more consequences. B. Any Nebulain caught spying on any member is subject to the harshest actions as deemed by the Emperor. C. A removed member will not be allowed to return to NX, without the approval from the Emperor. D. The Internal Affairs Department may propose a removal of a member to Senate. The Senate may then hear the reasons from both the member and the Internal Affairs Chancellor. The removal of a member requires a simple majority from the Senate, but the vote can be overridden or a tie can be broken by the Emperor. Article III. Government Section 1. Executive Government The Government of Nebula-X shall be composed of the following government. These positions will be voted on by the Nebula-X family A. The Emperor – The Emperor is the figure head of Nebula-X and is entrusted with creating alliance policy and directing the alliance to success. Such is the benevolence of the Emperor that they will always lead with the alliance at heart, and every decision shall be made to better the alliance. Should the Emperor wish to resign he must name a replacement for the alliance, which must be confirmed with a simple majority vote of the government. Upon resignation the Emperor will be given the title of Imperator Emeritus in recognition of his past glories and sacrifices. B. The Regent – The Regent is the Vice Emperor and is required to assist The Emperor in the leadership of the alliance in anyway deemed reasonable. The Regent is responsible for the similar leadership responsibilities as The Emperor and as such represent the second in command of Nebula-X. Section 2. Imperial Chancellors The Imperial Council shall consist of the Chancellor of Foreign Affairs, Chancellor of Internal Affairs, Chancellor of War, and the Chancellor of Finance. Members of the Imperial Council have the authority to promote a Knight to assist in the running of their respective field. All promotions stand unless otherwise noted by the Emperor. A. Chancellor of Foreign Affairs - The Chancellor of Foreign Affairs, as Head Diplomat of NX is responsible for all foreign affairs matters concerning the alliance and it state of a successful and peaceful alliance. It is The Chancellor of Foreign Affairs's responsibility to work towards the guarantee of strong, peaceful relations with all foreign alliances, through his or her own duties. Answering only to the Emperor and Regent. Further, through consultation with the Executive Government, The Chancellor of Foreign Affairs has the authority to direct foreign policy and discuss, formulate and propose agreements to be signed by the NX and foreign alliances, with only The Emperor and Regent able to override the Chancellor of Foreign Affairs. 1.Sanctions a.Sanctions are bans on any means of helping a current nation or alliance, which includes but is not limited to selling or buying tech, trading resources, giving aid, and supporting the party in question in wars. Any member found violating a sanction will be given 24 hours to stop or to resign, and if he refuses, then he might face a ZI or a sanction himself. b.Sanctions, their limitations (if any), who to evoke it upon, and the time, may be proposed by the Foreign Affairs Department to the Senate, in which the Senate can hear the other side (if they are in the alliance) and then pass it with a simple majority. Any ties will be broken by the Emperor and any sanctions can be revoked by the Emperor. B. Chancellor of War - The Commander of Nebula-X Forces, the military organization entrusted with defending the interests and safety of the member nations of the alliance, through both defensive and assertive means. Chancellor of War leads NX Forces in the name of The Emperor and has the ability to implement policies, programs and measures to assure the military might of the alliance is the epitome of efficacy and productivity. Chancellor of War holds the power to appoint and direct Commanders, Agents and other military officials to assist in the efficient running of the Forces. The entire military force, and military operations is directly bestowed upon Chancellor of War who only answers to The Emperor and Regent regarding military matters. C. Chancellor of Internal Affairs - The Chancellor of Internal Affairs shall run the Counsel of Interior. The Chancellor of Internal Affairs shall have wide ranging powers, as well as the responsibility for internal production, stabilization, and efficiency. Among many others the Chancellor of Internal Affairs will have the following duties: masking of new members, forum administration/moderation, running the academy, recruitment, and the operation of all official IRC channels. D. Chancellor of Finance- The Chancellor of Finance will head the Counsel of Finance. The Chancellor of Finance will organize all development aid, and tech deals. The Chancellor of Finance deals with all financial matters of the alliance and is accountable for ensuring all member nations grow efficiently and have access to programs, assistance and markets to increase their prosperity and capability to advance. The Chancellor of Finance is directly responsible for internal aid programs, growth assistance initiatives, technological trades and exchanges, financial grants, trading, banking and other miscellaneous fiscal concerns. To promote productivity, the Chancellor of Finance is entrusted with the authorization to appoint and coordinate Directors for specific areas of treasury jurisdiction, for example, a Director of Trade. 1. Fines a.The Chancellor of Finance may impose Fines upon a nation for missing tech payments, loan payments, and other things. If the suspect fails to pay the fine, then it may be handed to the Senate to decide upon a suitable punishment with a simple majority vote. Section 3. Resignations and Removing a Government Member A. Government Members are free to resign from their positions at any time, they will be removed from the Office and a replacement shall be appointed. B. If a Government Member resigns, and wishes to resign from the Alliance immediately, they must have the consent of the The Emperor. C. The Emperor hold the right to remove any member of government he sees fit excluding the Senate. D. In the Event of a removal from any post, the member shall not be eligible for any office for 45 days. E. In the Event of a Chancellor removal from the post, the deputy with the highest seniority will take over until someone else fills his place. 1.The Emperor will appoint a chancellor to fill the impeached position, in which case the simple majority of the Senate will decide if the nominee will have the position. 2.If the Senate denies the nominee, then they may request a new nominee from the Emperor or ask the members to nominate. a.If the Senate asks for an election for a chancellor, then a nomination will take place immediately and last for two weeks and then an election will occur afterward and last for two weeks. b.Nominations will not count after the two weeks is up F. In the Event of the Emperor being removed from the post, the Regent will take over until someone else fills his place. If no regent exists, then the Chancellor with highest seniority will take over until someone fills his place. 1.The nomination will take place immediately after impeachment for a new emperor and after that the election will occur which will last for two weeks. 2.Nominations will not count after the two weeks is up. 3.The newly elected Emperor will have the choice to demote the current Regent and elect a new Regent or keep the current Regent at his discretion. G. Impeachment 1.To impeach the Emperor, all the chancellors must be in agreement to remove the Emperor, in which case it will be given to the Senate which all three senators must be in agreement. 2.After the vote is approved to remove Emperor, 75% of the members must be in agreement to impeach the emperor. The regent may override the vote at any time. 3.If the emperor is impeached, he may never be the Emperor or Regent again. Section 4. The Senate The Senate composes of three members currently. As more members join the alliance, the need for more senators will allow the alliance to add new seats. There may never be an even number of senates at any one time. A. The Senate is to be elected every three months, and nominated every two and a half months. 1.Nominations a.Normal members may nominate one member whereas government officials may nominate two members, but never may nominate themselves. Encumbered members are automatically nominated b.Nominations shall last up until the election starts then no one is allowed to add new nominees. 2.Elections a.Every 3 months, the election shall take place. The top 3 nominees with the most votes will gain the seat. b.If a senator is impeached, then a nomination shall start immediately last a week, and the election shall last two weeks. c.When a new senator is sworn in during a term, the senator will serve out the remaining term, no matter how short it is. 3.Obligations a.A senator is obligated to sit out votes that he feels biased in, and if he does not, then he has broken the rules and is declared incompetent. b.Once a senator becomes incompetent or feels he is incapable to work, he is obligated to resign. 4.Impeachment a.The people may petition the government to start a vote. Then, a chancellor may start the vote on behalf of the people. b.It requires three Chancellors to agree that the Senator needs to be impeached then 60% of the common members agreement in vote. c.If impeached, the Senate may NEVER be nominated for the position again. Article IV. Policies Section 1: General Polices A. Nations who are under the "Nebula-X" or "NX Applicant" Alliance Affiliations and they are not new applicants or Members, they will be given 24 hours to remove the Alliance Affiliation, or to apply for membership before action will be taken. B. NX shall always complete its word with honor and pride. C. NX will not stand for injustice within the alliance, if a member has a concern, The government shall always listen and determine what the course of action will be. Section 2: War Policies A. Nebula-X will develop Nuclear Weapons for the defense and Safety of the Members. Members will be expelled from NX if they use first-strike Nuclear Weapons without orders from the Emperor or Minister of Defense. B. Tech raiding is not allowed in Nebula-X Article V.Final Notes Section 1.Claims and Responsibilities A.Any claims made by members or diplomats are not guaranteed by the alliance. Please note that we do not promise to uphold any promises made by other members and will not get involved with personal affairs. B.Any personal property such as your computer that is damaged due to viruses on Cyber Nations or on our forums is not our fault, and everyone is to be careful of what they do or where they go. C.Any nation that is destroyed in war will be helped to the best of our ability, but it is not expected of the alliance to be able to restore the nation to it's formal position. Section 2.Limitations A.Not all powers and punishments can be outlined here, so it is important to ask the government of this alliance questions. Anyone caught doing something stupid and saying it is not in the alliance has been forewarned and should have been circumspect in the decisions they made. B.Finally, not all benefits and definitions can be outlined here, so it is important to do research before one joins the alliance or any alliance. Announcements *Declaration of Reformation and entry into Pegasus A Brief History of Nebula-X Beginnings and Early Growth * Alliance DOB: Nebula-X (Original) July-4-2008 Nebula-X (reviVolutionized)January-1-2010 * Alliance Founders: Sonic and TheOne * Early government: Sonic and TheOne * Alliance color: Purple * Initial Alliance protectorate status: Nebula-X (Original) Nebula-X (Original) was created on July-4-2008. Most early members were from an old alliance called South Arctic Empire. Nebula-x was founded on the Purple Sphere and became a member of Pegasus with the help of Valhalla and ChefJoe. Nebula-X (Original) saw tremendous prosperity and made many new friends along the way mostly on purple. The Alliance got taste of war by helping her allies and also had her own clash with the alliance: Knights of Aragon. reasons: Asshatery. Nebula-X (original) was founded by Zabee and Ludacrism2 along with 5 friends. It went through couple merges and reached a peak strength of 1,200,000 before it started its travel downhill and eventually reaching disbandment on June 2008. Some of the significant Leaders of Nebula-X (original) were: Zabee, Ludacrism2, Dan2680 and Mr. Teets. Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) is a rebirth of Nebula-X(Original). It still shares the same Original core that Nebula-X (original) started out with. Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) has been in works for since November of 2008. Alot of thought and consideration has been put behind Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) to make sure none of the mistakes repeat from Nebula-X (Original). This time the alliance will start from a different angle of CN politics. We will take it slow when it comes to foreign affairs, developing a long lasting trust before any signatures are made. Before starting Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) all parties of the Nebula-X (Original) were contacted asking for their consent and blessings. Everybody liked the idea except two significant people from Nebula-x (Original) Mr Teets and Aetherius Princeps. These two individuals sore that they will not allow Nebula-X to reborn and will try their best to destroy the mere idea of a new Nebula-X. But since the Majority was pro Nebula-X (reviVolutionized)therefore Sonic and TheOne along with other Nations started brainstorming new ideas in order to Revive, revolution and Evolve Nebula-X (Original) and creating Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) Nebula-X returned as a member of the Pegasus bloc, until growth allowed us to venture out on our own. Signing am with the United Purple Nations in May of 2010 while remaining a member of the PEACE coalition. We take pride in our membership and ask that our membership take pride in Nebula-X. Government * Emperor: ' Sonic * '''Regent: ' Ludacrism2 ** '''Chancellor of Internal Affairs: Blood Ruler ** Chancellor of Foreign Affairs: TBA ** Chancellor of Finance: streethawk ** Chancellor of War: TBA